Energy
When seeking with a Seeker's Stone, you have to have something to charge it with. As you travel LevynLight, you will discover more types of energy you can use with your Stone. Some types of energy are sold in shops while others can be, or are only, dropped as loot when defeating certain characters. Some characters are only attracted to certain forms of energy, or display an energy preference. The currently known forms of energy, in order of their encounter in the game, are: Basic Energy This is the lowest-level energy available, but it will power your journey one turn at a time. These can be purchased for 5 gold each at the following locations: *Esert Village *Forest Hideout *Ivory City *Kurston (10 gold) *Kestrall's Oubliette (10 gold) *Hedge Valley (10 gold) *New Feron (15 gold) Also can be acquired as loot from various creatures. Superior Energy The ultimate type of energy! Never fail to seek out an enemy on your journey, activate special item drops, and find rare characters by using this energy. It gives the ability to choose the opponent you wish to battle from a randomly selected group of three characters! Purchasable from the Premium Shop. Obtainable through loot drops when Superior Energy is charged in your Seeker Stone. Also obtainable through leveling up and certain side-quests. It can also be obtained as loot drops even when Basic Energy is charged in your Seeker Stone. Characters that are known to drop Superior Energy *Degenerate Zombie *Skeletal Fletcher *Coney Scout *Auto Choppa *Bush Hunter *Grin Gophers *Bardic Dissident *Small Bear *Phun Gai *Sonic Skirmishers *Wall Walker *Corvian Trickster *Interrogator *Lantern Man *Noxious Newt *Oubliette Jailer *Rat *Rebel Smuggler *Stoolie *Turnkey Vulture *Wall Golem *Blade of Zeruul *Burrowing Larvae Goblin Captain Energy The Goblin Scale will help you to seek out the Goblin Captain . Acquired as loot in Mangled Forest and Forest Hideout Bandit King Energy This loosened bolt from one of the Bandit King’s Thugbots will help you seek out the Bandit King himself. These can be purchased for 10 gold at Goblin Snitch (Forest Hideout) Also can be acquired as loot from some creatures in Forest Hideout Mining Energy Allows you to locate ore and gems in designated mining areas. These can be purchased for 15 gold at Tools of the Trade (East Core Quarry) Also can be acquired as loot from some creatures in East Core Quarry Grave Energy Undead energy that will seek out the fearsome Lt. Graves . Acquired as loot from some Dark creatures. Woodsman Energy A long time ago, a Seeker known as the Woodsman of Ecorae crafted this energy to identify his fellow Rangers from far away. Today, the Rangers continue to use it as a way to recognize friend from foe. These can be purchased for 15 gold at Triggwood Market(Ecorae) First Floor Energy This energy allows you access to the first floor of Kestrall's Oubliette. Acquired as random loot drop from Corvian Trickster, Stoolie, Turnkey Vulture Wall Energy This energy helps you find cracks in the walls of Kestrall's Oubliette. Acquired as random loot drop from the second floor Stoolie, Lamp Head and Interrogator Note: during The Walls Awake quest, all enemies in Kestrall's Oubliette (even those encountered using Basic Energy) can drop Wall Energy. Mist Energy This energy is used to attract the Fogbelly in Hedge Valley Acquired as random loot drop from the Steam Sloth and Steam Weaver. Larval Energy This energy is used to fight the Burrowing Horror at The Blast Site Acquired as random loot drop from the Burrowing Larvae. Whistle Energy This noisy energy is used to fight the Chenivore and its handlers at Hammer Falls. Acquired as random loot drop from the Beastly Necromancer and the Chenivore These can be purchased for 100 gold at Hammer Falls Mercantile (Hammer Falls) U-Bot Energy This energy is used to attract U-Bot in Sinkbot City Acquired as random loot drop from the Lightning Eel and Sunk Bot Silk Energy This energy is used to fight the Citrine Heart Vine at Citrine Heart Grotto Acquired as random loot drop from the Luminous Spider Category:Mechanics